The Ghosts of the Past
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: When Valerie moved out of Amity Park, she never wanted to see the place ever again. Now her granddaughter lives there and is trying to unravel the mysteries of the town. The town cooled down, the ghosts went away. What's left is memories best forgotten.
1. Prologue

_So this is just real quick but I had this idea and I didn't want to lose it. Please review. I want to know my writting is actually being paid attention to. Thanks to all who help me for their continued support. I love the encouragement. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. So, here is _The Ghosts of the Past_... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I found myself searching through an unending darkness. Surrounded by space and with nowhere to go I trudged on, hoping to find a glimmer of hope in all this nothingness. So why did I keep going? Why risk getting even more lost running from the sun? I spun around, but did not see the sun rising behind me. Instead there was a green, glowing figure looming over me, laughing like it couldn't get enough. I covered my head and hoped for any second that it would just kill me and get it over with. A bolt of green light flashed at it and the figure disappeared. I looked to where the bolt originated but still saw nothing. I tried calling out to the darkness but found myself only able to utter one word.<p>

"Danny?"


	2. Chapter 1

_So this is chapter one. Hope you like it. Again, I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm not that awesome._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. Looking around the room, I checked to see that there were in fact no creepy green figures around to haunt me. There weren't. So what was it that caused that dream? And who the heck was Danny?<p>

* * *

><p>Grandma Val and I went down to see the mayor's speech. Mayor Foley had been the mayor for the longest time. He'd held the position since he was fourteen. Nobody knew why he got the job that young except for my grandmother's generation but nobody would tell me. Sixty-five years later and he still kept his position. Nobody talks about the old mayor and nobody thinks about getting a new one. We all love Mayor Foley. He's fun even for a techno-geek.<p>

"Citizens of Amity Park," he announced. "It is with great honor that I present the newly refurbished statue of world peace." A giant tarp fell from its resting point in the middle of the square. Beneath it was a statue of a boy, no more than fourteen, holding up a globe in one hand. It made the boy seem powerful and confident.

"Granny?" I asked, tugging on my grandma's yellow sweater. "What's the boy's name?"

She smiled up at the statue with hope and love in her eyes. "That it Danny Phantom," she said. "He saved the world years ago. But no one remembers that story anymore. The only ones who still tell it don't even remember it right." I could tell Grandma Val was going into one of her flashback moments…

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling you that it was a Tuesday!" Maddy screamed.<em>

"_It was Friday!" Jack screamed back._

"_Mom, Dad," tried to reason a woman with red hair. "It doesn't matter what day it was. Can you remember the story at all?"_

"_Let's try not to push it too hard out of them Jazz," a man said, chuckling. "They're old, remember."_

"_You're gonna be old soon, little brother," Jazz said._

_The man laughed. "If Cruz or Shea ever have kids then I might consider it," he said. "Let's just let this story die with Mom and Dad. I sort of liked it before anyone knew."_

* * *

><p>I guess the story did die with Jack and Maddy Fenton. Amity Park had a forgotten past that I had planned to figure out. With the help of Amanda and Clayton, anything was possible. Or so I felt. I didn't know what lies beyond the door of secrets but I was ready for the worst.<p>

Enter Amanda Fenton: fourteen, black hair like her father, purple eyes that skipped a generation, and (as Grandpa Fenton described it) great looks that she acquired from him. Did I mention? Grandpa Fenton was the man in Grandma Val's flashback. Jack and Maddy Fenton were the oldest citizens in Amity Park. Amanda says that her great grandparents are just too darn stubborn to die.

Amanda snuck up to me as Grandma Val dozed off into her own little world. "I found a trail to the story but it means a long trip," she whispered.

"How long?" I asked. She brought out a map and pointed two states away. "Are you serious? That could take days! No way is Grandma Val gonna let me go that long."

She shrugged in a '_so?_' like manner. "Clayton's parents are chill. They can cover for us."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "It must be easy being the grandson of the Mayor."

Enter Clayton Foley: black hair, dark skin, same tech-love as his entire family. He may be a geek but Duh and I like hanging with him. We called Amanda simply Duh because of her '_blonde-moments_' she has. She claims to take after the grandfather.

"It has its perks but it can be annoying," he sighed.

I laughed at him. He had the second biggest house I had ever seen. He had no right to complain. I lived with Dad and Grandma Val in '_the apartment of memories_' where Val grew up. There wasn't really enough room for all of us so I had to sleep on the couch. At least it was a comfy couch.

The biggest house I had ever seen was Duh's. It had a freaking bowling alley underneath it for crying out loud. And a movie theater! Her great great great grandpa or something invented something or other. I don't even know. Her house is packed with good-for-you-food. Her Grandma is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. That's like extreme.

Then I remembered something. I pulled a CD from my bag, not stopping to explain anything to Duh or Clay. "What's that?" Duh asked me. I didn't answer her question directly.

"I had this weird dream last night," I said. I started to explain the weird green thing and the energy blast from nowhere followed by the random name.

"Danny's my grandpa's name," Duh said. I rolled my eyes again.

I pulled out the CD. "I think this might have been what it was that caused the weird dream. I found it within Val's stuff. It's like really old music and there's only one song on it but I still think it's really catchy."

"Who even uses CDs anymore?" Clay asked rhetorically with his 'far superior knowledge of the technological arts'. He was a tech nerd. Yeah, with all the tech around you'd think we'd all be tech nerds but no. We're not. We're still segregated that way, the ones who know tech and the ones who broadcast it (like Clay).

I pulled out the walkman I found with it, plugged the headphones in and pressed play.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! It was, it was September, Wind blows, the dead leaves fall, To you, I did surrender, Two weeks, you didn't call... Your life goes on without me, My life, a losing game, But you should, you should not doubt me, You will remember my name...Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Your heart, your heart abandoned, You're wrong, now bear the shame, Like bad dreams in cold December, Nothing, but ashes remain... Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!_

"See?" I said, pressing the pause button. "I told you it was old."

"I like the retro style music," Duh admitted. Clay and I just starred at her.

"Maybe I can get Dad to bend," I sighed. "I'll see what I can do." I was telling the truth. But Wisconsin with just Duh and Clay? Cross my fingers and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"WISCONSIN!" Dad screeched. "Are you insane?"<p>

It was the reaction I was expecting.

"No. Duh has family there. We'll be staying with them at their mansion," I lied. Duh had told me we were going to an old abandoned mansion in Wisconsin. And Jack Fenton's old best friend used to live there. That basically all we knew about it so far. Who knows what secrets we could unravel there?

Dad sighed loudly. He wasn't gonna give in this time though. Val placed a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Arek, just let them go. No sense in worrying. You know Danica is responsible."

Dad smiled at her. "Fine Danica. As long as you call me everyday, you got that? And take at least someone over the age of eighteen."

"Can we take someone from Grandma Val's generation?" I asked eagerly. He nodded. I hugged them both as hard as I could. Mental note: Thank Val if this all goes well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Duh, Clay and I set out with Duh's great Aunt Jasmine for Wisconsin. "Why did you choose me again?" Jasmine asked for about the ten hundredth time.<p>

"We needed someone responsible," I said, making Jasmine smile. "That was my dad's only condition."

"But why are we going to Vlad Master's mansion?" she asked, this one for the first time.

"Aunt Jazz, you know who used to live there?" Duh asked from the backseat of the minivan.

Jasmine was quiet like she didn't want to say anything. Amity Park had secrets and the mansion was the first step to figuring them out. I was sure of it now. We were almost to the mansion and all of us were getting antsy.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry, thanks for being patient. Here's chapter 2 of the Ghosts of the Past..._

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mansion and nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, other than the fact that Jasmine knew exactly where to find it. Jasmine got out of the van and placed a retro blue headband on her head. She breathed deeply then hung her head.<p>

"What's wrong Aunt Jaz?" Duh asked.

"I haven't been here in forever," she said. "Not since Vlad still lived here." She chuckled. "If you come across any computers the password is 'Maddy Fenton'. He never got over that crush." Old ladies give away such information.

We walked into the mansion without having to break down anything. The door just flew open. A little creepy but oh well. Nothing was stopping me now. We split up to cover more ground. Duh and Clay went up and in different directions. I went straight and found myself in a HUGE library. Like with real books. I hadn't seen a real book except when Val was reading them. She claimed to still like 'paperback' better even though digital had been way to go for ages now.

Mountains of books. Cascades of book. Acres of books. On the far wall was an extravagant looking fireplace. To the right was a spiral staircase leading us to more books. All of this was there and an old computer. I went over to it and it asked for a password. I typed in just what Jasmine had told me. A million picture of a young woman in the same jumpsuit as Maddy showed up on the screen. They must have been Maddy when she was younger. Jasmine was right. This Vlad really did have a crush on Maddy Fenton. I searched the desktop and found a promising button that said 'Lab'. I clicked it and the fireplace started to move. It moved out of the way to reveal a staircase leading downward. No way to get answers if you don't search for them. I creeped down the stairs and found myself in a lab of some sort. There was a lot of stuff around the lab but the thing that caught my eye was an open, empty portal hidden in the corner. I was the curious sort so I stepped into it. I could say that was the mistake of the lifetime. I must have pressed a button inside of it.

When I woke up I was back in the van with Jasmine. "You're alright," she said reassuringly. I sat up and looked myself over. My outfit was no longer what I was wearing earlier. It was some sort of black and white jumpsuit. It didn't have bad style to it but still. I did not remember putting that on at all. Come to think of it. I don't remember getting back to the van either. I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror. My once black hair was now snow white. Where I had deep chocolate brown eyes was ruined by a bright green color like the creature in my dream. I looked back down at my feet and screamed. Where they had once been was now a smoke like tail. I guess my scream startled the smoke though because my feet returned to me at once. I looked at my hands to make sure they hadn't done the same thing but I couldn't see them. I knew they were there. I could feel them. I thought about it and suddenly I could see them again. So some of this was making sense to the dream I had. But what about the green blast? More questions seemed to arise than when I first entered the mansion.

"What happened to me, Miss Jasmine?" I asked her.

She smiled warmly. "You can call me Jazz. And my guess is that something happened to you the same way it happened to Danny."

"Danny Phantom?" I asked. "As in the ghost boy?"

Jazz nodded and pulled out a cell phone. No, not a Snapz. A cell phone. Nobody uses phones anymore. Everything is completely wireless. My Dad even has a Snapz. That's how old the thing is. She dialed a number and put it on speaker phone. Someone answered on the first ring. "_Hello? Jazz? What's the matter?_"

"Sam, what can you tell me about the day that Danny Phantom got his powers?" she asked into the phone.

Sam was silent as she thought it over. "_Well, Danny was only fourteen when your parents built the ghost portal,_" Sam said, lost in remembrance. "_But it didn't work so we got curious and Danny went to look inside of it. There was a great big flash and everything changed. When he woke up he had white hair, green eyes, and ghost powers._"

"I think the same thing just happened to Valerie's granddaughter," Jazz said flatly.

Sam's voice filled with concern. "_Is Amanda okay? Where is she? Where are you guys? And where did you find a portal?_"

"We're at Vlad's old mansion. Amanda and Clayton are still inside but I sensed that Danica was in trouble so I followed her. She found _Plasmius'_lab and stepped into the portal. Apparently he turned it off before he left."

"_So you're saying that Danica has ghost powers?_" Sam asked. Jazz muttered some sort of yes and then kept talking with Sam. I don't know how long they were talking. My mind went numb after the whole '_ghost powers_' bomb they decided to drop. Then the question I _really_ wanted to ask popped into my head and I couldn't stop it before it hit my mouth.

"How the hell do I get the ghost powers to go away!" I screeched.

Jazz stared at me blankly. "_Just think about it,_" Sam said on the other end of the phone. "_It should happen naturally._" I did as she told and my old outfit and features returned. I sighed in relief.

"Do we have to tell anyone about this?" I asked the two women, though I couldn't see Sam's face. Jazz nodded.

"_We might have to tell Danny,_" Sam said. Danny was the name in my dream. Could it have to do with Danny Fenton? Or Danny Phantom? Wait, saying them they sound almost the same. Might he be the same as me? It wouldn't surprise me. Sam and Danny were two of the most good looking old people I knew. Sam was and Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian so she always ate really healthy and she stayed pretty active. Danny must have had to stay active somehow. Being a ghost was a workout?

"_Tell Danny what?_" said a male voice on the other end.

"When we get back, little brother," Jazz said and she hung up the phone. I stared at her for a good ten minutes. Then we heard noises coming from outside. Duh and Clay were rushing out the door of the mansion. Clay looked disappointed. Duh looked proud and scared out of her mind all at the same time. They climbed into the van.

"Aunt Jazz, can we stay somewhere else tonight?" Duh asked. "I feel like this place is haunted by ghosts. And I thought I saw one but it looked like a vulture.

Just then, Danny Phantom appeared outside of the van.

"Danny!" Jazz shrieked.

"I guess I'm too late," the ghost boy sighed. "Danica, can you come with me real quick?" I looked to Jazz for guidance since she seemed to know the boy. And his name was Danny. Just like my dream. So that had to mean _something_, right?

Jazz nodded. "You can trust him." So I went along with the ghost boy. We walked to the side of the mansion, out of the view of the van and I tried changing to my ghostly form again. I thought about it and a blue ring appeared around me and turned me into a ghost again. It was still shocking.

"Any powers you figured out yet?" he asked me. I shook my head. I only knew how to transform. "Well, to name a few, intangibility, in_visi_bility, flying, endoplasmic energy shooting from your hands—"

"Did you say endoplasmic energy?" I asked, suddenly interested. That was the stuff I saw hit the green figure in my dream. "What color is it?"

"Well, for me at least it's green," he said.

"Who… who are you?" I asked with slight hesitation.

A blue ring appeared around him but turned him human, taking away his ghost powers. In front of me appeared a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had on a white and red t-shirt, jeans, and red converse. (Wow, that's an old shoe.) "My name is Danny Fenton. But I'm not like the one you know."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review! Hey, so ideas here floating around: Two possible options for how Danny looks fourteen. Either A) the reality gauntlet, or B) clockwork… Please let me or if you have a better idea cause I wanted the 14 version of Danny in the story I just didn't think of how that would actually happen. :D Anyway, love to hear from ya! Please! Stay spooky –BTBD 3<em>


End file.
